24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TiredAlex
ATC name? Heya man. Regarding the AT controller, what was his name? I believe he was addressed as Phil, right? 03:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah the one played by Chris Williams was called Phil by the guy in charge. Acties In accord with Simon's deletion of the one new actor article you began, I deleted the second to be on the safe side regarding the policy. Now, I believe I remember reading somewhere that Proudhug wasn't opposed to new actor articles before season airings - or something similar. I just can't find the post. However to be on the safe side we should probably just hold off for the few more days. No need to apologize or anything, it was an honest mix-up, one that may perhaps even have precedent if I could just find that darned post. Anyway, if you want you can pre-make all the actor articles you like, and if they appear in the first episode, you can post the appropriate ones en masse during the airing! 02:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I completely understand! I just thought I'd try to get a jump start on the season, and of course was not trying to break the spoiler policy in any way - I didn't even include their character names in the articles just to avoid anything close to a spoiler. I think I will do a little pre-work and make up a couple now, just because soon four episodes will have aired and we'll already be playing catch-up on all the content in those four. TiredAlex 03:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: No worries, it's all good intentions! Things will really come together soon, before we know it. I can't believe how quick the season premiere is coming. 04:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know, I'm excited! Also, if for any reason you do want me to get those pages started early just let me know and I'll go ahead with it. TiredAlex 18:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Something else has just come to my attention recently about our actor pages here: since the wiki began we have been putting TV show titles between quote marks in the selected tv appearances subheadings. However this is incorrect; only specific ep titles should be in quotes. Now, I've been putting them in quotes for years now, just like you've been doing too, but I feel this should be questioned and perhaps even remedied with Pyramidhead's Movebot if possible. This is a new development so no need to apologize! Does this seem like a logical idea to you? I am going to try to get some opinions before bugging Pyramidhead & I think yours would be a good starting point. Blue Rook 17:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : That makes total sense to me, especially because oftentimes the actors have just appeared in one episode of a show, and then we could distinguish being a full cast member or recurring cast member versus being a guest star by having those episode titles be in quotes. I don't think there's anything awful or anything about the way the look currently is, I had never really questioned the format before, but I do think the change has the potential to be better. I actually already pre-made some of those season eight actor pages with the current format already, but it was only because I hadn't seen your post yet! TiredAlex 21:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC)